Titania's Flame
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Natsu and Erza are enjoying their new lives together in this short little.


Titania's Flame

**Note: **So I've been a huge fan of Natsu x Erza, but haven't gotten around the writing one and after all this time, it's finally happened so I hope you all enjoy. Fairy Tail for life!

The sun rose on another beautiful day. The sun hit Erza straight on the face and her eyes slowly opened to see the sun in its morning glory. She sat up and stretched out of her arms. Once that was done, her hands plopped onto the bed where they landed on Natsu's body. He groaned softly as Erza crawled up next to him.

"Hey, wake up. You don't want to be woken up by the kids again, do you?" He groaned and turned his body away from her. She smiled and clapped her hands together. Out of nowhere, two little girls came running through the room and jumped onto top of Natsu.

"Daddy, daddy wake up! Come on, let's play!" They pulled off his blankets and opened his eyes. He groaned once more before grabbing the two girls and tossing them into the air.

"Haha, higher daddy!" He caught them out of the air and set them back down on the floor.

"Okay okay, let's eat breakfast first and then we can play all day." The two girls smiled and ran out of the room. Natsu watched as their tiny little legs scurried out of the room. He then turned to Erza and kissed her on the forehead. "Will you stay home today?"

"I'm sorry. Gildarts wants me to go in for a bit. I'll try to be prompt."

"It's alright. If it's this early, I seriously doubt they'll run out of energy anytime soon." Erza smiled and hugged Natsu. The two got out of bed and went to the kitchen where they prepared breakfast together.

After a few minutes, the table was set and the four of them started to dig in. Natsu, like always, scarfed through his food. Oddly enough, his two daughters chugged through their food as well. Erza, on the other hand, took her time and watched the three of them go barbaric. She smiled at sipped her tea.

"Aaahhhh! That was good. Alright, who's ready to play today?!" The two girls raised their hands and jumped out of their chairs. They jumped at Natsu and he carried them on his shoulders out of the house, but before they did, one of them stopped Natsu.

"But what about Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Mommy has to do some stuff today, but I promise I'll be back before sunset." Erza walked over to Natsu and kissed her daughters on the cheeks.

"What about Daddy?" Natsu and Erza blushed slightly before they kissed each other on the lips and parted ways.

As they started to play, Erza walked out of the house and waved goodbye to them. Although they were having fun, they stopped and took the time to wave goodbye to her. Once she vanished from sight, Natsu grabbed his girls and gathered them in a huddle.

"Okay, since Mommy's not here, let's do some magic." The girls pumped their fist in excitement for they never got to do this when Erza was around. She always restricted the use of magic in her sight. They never knew the reason why, but it could be that their two daughters were both born as fire mages which makes all the more fun for Natsu. "Okay, let's start off with something easy. Show me your breaths." Without a second wasted, the two girls breathed in as much as they could and blew out as much fire as they could. It wasn't crazy, but there was enough light for fill the skies for a bit.

"How was that Daddy?"

"Very good, I see you've improved."

"What about me Daddy?"

"You too. I'm so proud of you two."

"Can you show us yours Daddy?"

"Yeah, yours is so cool."

"Are you sure?" They smiled and pumped their fists. Natsu couldn't complain. He loved that his daughters were so into magic. He took his stance and breathed in deep.

"Karyuu no HOUKO!" Incredibly, a huge wave of fire was launched into the shy and their eyes illuminated with red light. Natsu wiped his mouth and turned back to his girls. "Don't worry about trying to do that. You'll get it in time." He rubbed the two girls on the head and moved onto to more things.

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail, Erza was meeting with the other S class wizards: Laxus, Mirajane, Jellal, and Grey.

"Hey, where's that flamehead Natsu?"

"Oh, I asked him not to come. I hope that didn't offend him at all."

"Oh course not, he's spending the day with our girls."

"Aw, how are they? They're so cute. You guys did a good job."

"Thanks you," she said with a blush.

"Well, I'll get straight to it. There really is no meeting. Our last incursion was a huge success and we've received information that that group has completely disbanded. So sorry to bring you all here, but I wanted to tell you all in person that you're efforts are very much appreciated."

"Really, old man? The Raijinshuu could have been out on a mission by now if you would have let me know ahead of time."

"Hey come on, isn't this better?" Gildarts grabbed Laxus and pulled him into a head lock. Laxus struggled to get free, but it was no use. Gildarts rubbed his head and smiled in enjoyment. Everyone else couldn't help but also laugh at the situation. It wasn't very often where they got to see Laxus in such an embarrassing situation.

Back at their house, Natsu and the girls were getting really heated. He was teaching them more and more things about fire and what they could do with it. And to his surprise, they weren't getting tired at all. They actually demanded more from him. Without any hesitation, he gave it to them.

"Okay, since you two are so chipper today, let's do this. You two against me. Let's test our strengths against each other." The two girls looked at each other with a smile and said together,

"Okay!" They split up and headed to opposite sides of the yard. As Natsu was walking to his side, he was getting so fired up. It's been forever since he's had the opportunity to fight his girls and now he's finally getting it. They turned around and they match began. Right from the start, the two girls charged him with the same attack.

"Hiryu no Tekken!" He dodged the attack and rolled behind them. They turned around quickly and retaliated with another attack. "Hiryu no HOUKO!" The spirals of fire came right at him and then exploded on impact. The two girls were so excited that their attacks worked, but then suddenly, something happened that they did not expect. The fire started to dissipate into a small figure inside the smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Natsu wiped his mouth and smiled.

"Thanks for the meal girls."

"What?"

"That's not fair. You didn't teach us that!"

"Metsuryuu Ougi… Guren…" A huge flame erupted out of Natsu's hands and the two girls were captivated by such a pretty sight. "Baku… Ah!" out of nowhere, Natsu was hit from behind and his face met the ground hard.

"Daddy?!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Stop!" The two girls stopped immediately for they knew that voice. From the smoke emerged Erza with the scariest look on her face. She walked over to Natsu and grabbed him by the collar. "What are you trying to do, kill our girls?! I thought I told you no magic."

Spitting out dirt, "Well, you said around you. You weren't here so we decided to have fun." Erza closed her eyes and looked at the ground.

"Are you saying I'm not fun?"

"Uh, well…" Out of nowhere, Erza chucked Natsu a hundred feet into the air and let his body crash into the ground not too far in front of her.

"If you want fun, I'll give you. Ex-quip!" her body lit up and the two girls were nearly drooling at this point. They rarely get to see Erza use her magic, but whenever they do, they're never disappointed. The light finally disappeared from her body and the two girls gasped.

"Fire Empress Armor. Daddy! You're gonna lose!"

"Thank you," he yelled as he got up from the ground.

"Come!" He saw Erza in her battle mode and was ready. He brought his fist up and it lit on fire.

"I'm all fired up." That instant, he zoomed at Erza. "Karyuu no Kouen!" The huge flame ball landed on top of Erza, but she brushed it out of the way. While Natsu was still in the air, she swung her sword and a wave of fire came right at him. He opened his mouth and swallowed the flames. "Come on Erza, you know fire doesn't work on me."

"Ah, then how about this?" Her body lit up again and in a second, she disappeared. Natsu looked around, but couldn't find her. When he finally picked up her scent, it was too late. He punched him right in the gut and sent him flying across the yard. His body slid across the ground, causing a wall of dust to accumulate around the place.

"Perfect. I'll use this to my advantage," he said softly to himself. He looked up and saw Erza slowly walking towards him. He gripped the ground and leapt right at her. "Karyuu no Tekken!" he cleared the smoke and met Erza head-on. However, when he did, he realized that his fist met her Adamantine shield. His eyes opened wide as the pain traveled through his body. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Clink. And with one blow, Erza knocked him to the ground and the match was over. His body was motionless and Erza didn't feel the slightest sorry for him.

"Daddy!" The two girls ran to him to see if he was alright.

"Did you watch closely because that's how you defeat a fire mage?" They looked up at her and gulped.

"Yes Mommy."

"Natsu! Erza-san!" Erza looked up and saw Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Levy walking towards them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"What? Do we have to have an occasion to visit our two favorite people?" Erza smiled.

"I guess not. Hey girls, look who's here."

"Wendy-san! Levy-san!" The two girls ran to them and they picked them off the ground.

"Wow, you two have gotten."

"Yeah, you think you're ready to take on me yet?" Erza smashed her fist into the top of Gajeels' head.

"Gehe, it was just a joke. What's the Salamander doing?"

"Oh, he's resting."

"Are you sure? He doesn't look so good." Erza sat down beside him and put his head on her lap.

"He's fine."

"Hey!" The three of them looked up to see everyone from Fairy Tail making their way to their house.

"What? What is everyone doing here?"

"Erza, it's like I said, do we really need an invitation to come here?" Erza smiled and everyone started to party. Her daughters were having the greatest time of their lives, playing with everyone from the guild. Even Laxus showed up and played around for a bit.

After a few more minutes went by, Natsu finally came to. He groaned softly and tried to get up, but Erza kept his head down.

"You lost. Just thought I should remind you."

"Whatever. Next time: Us three against you and we won't lose."

"Okay, I'll remember that." Erza looked down at Natsu who was looking up at her. As the sun started to set, Erza lowered her head and kissed Natsu. "Thank you for taking care of the girls while I'm gone. I know it must be hard."

"Ah no. They're great I love them too much."

"Whoa!" The two looked up and saw a huge column of fire launch into the sky. They smiled and looked back at each other.

"You did a good job Natsu."

"Oh stop it. You did all the work. I just gave them the power of fire."

"You're lucky they didn't acquire my power or else they'd kick your butt." Natsu laughed out loud.

"Hey, you guys gonna join the party?"

"Of course." Natsu got up and ran towards the crowd. He jumped into the air and dive bombed the entire crowd.

"NATSU!" Erza continued to watch as everyone was having a good time. Natsu, especially, was having a fun time with all of his friends and his two daughters on his shoulders. Smiles and laughs were shared all throughout the night as they continued to party until everyone dropped like flies.

The End


End file.
